


Liability

by vexutopia



Series: Undercover Moreid Stories ( bc i’m obsessed with them ) [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Morgan - Freeform, Hotch knows, Hurt Derek Morgan, Hurt Spencer Reid, M/M, Moreid, Protective Derek Morgan, Protective Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Whump, Worried Derek Morgan, undercover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexutopia/pseuds/vexutopia
Summary: Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan go undercover as a couple planning to take down a diamond smuggling ring.This isn’t a sequel or a prequel, it’s a separate story.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan
Series: Undercover Moreid Stories ( bc i’m obsessed with them ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841836
Comments: 33
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another friends to lovers fic, because that is my SHIT.

Waking up at four in the morning, even for work, made Reid wondered if he really had died years ago and been placed in purgatory. He pulled himself out of bed, a knowing feeling deep in his fragile, paper thin chest. He moved across the silence of his apartment, dressing in the clothes from the suitcase the agents from the CIA provided. He was to meet Morgan at the station, and the two of them, along with Hotchner, would ride from Virginia to Vegas, where everything would go down.

Reid and Morgan did not know how long this operation would take, but the agents had packed their suitcases for a month. He and Morgan were posing as a couple, new to the business. They owned a ring shop in New York, and were looking for easy diamonds. This was really Hotchner’s operation, assigned to him by some snobby guy who didn’t really think he could do it. Reid and Morgan were simply casualties to the man, in every sense of the word; but to Hotch this was personal. He trusted Reid and Morgan the most, not for any particular reason, but because Reid was brains and Morgan was brawn; and they could get out of situations easily. One thing Reid did not like, as he looked into his mirror, was that he was certainly not the kind of person who would wear a cropped black blazer on any average day.

The black slacks paired with it made him feel like he was living in someone else’s body. Almost as if he was on autopilot, high above the landscape, watching from above as everything played out. He left his apartment in a hurry, and drove in his aged rust-bucket of a car to the station. Morgan was already there, looking no different from how he usually did, with his v-neck shirt and blue jeans. 

”Look at you!” Morgan inquired, “Unbutton the blazer kid, live a little.”

”This shirt is very thin,” Reid muttered, giving Hotch a firm wave as he neared.

Morgan reached out and snagged the button, not to undo it, but just to play around with him. Reid laughed about it, and tried not to feel too uncomfortable in his new wardrobe. Hotch was quiet, not that it was any different than usual, but this side of Hotch; this angry, somber silence, was not frequent.

”Hotch?” Reid spoke up, “Are you alright?”

Hotch turned to him, “Yes Reid, thank you. It’s this case.”

”Murphy getting to you?” Morgan asked as he flipped through the file, “Don’t let that guy get under your skin, Hotch. Reid and I have this case in the bag. We’ll prove him wrong.”

At first Hotch said nothing, he just kept a firm stare on the files; before he nodded to acknowledge Morgan’s kind words. Vegas did not come soon enough. Murphy Jacobs was there, waiting for them at the small night diner they planned to meet at. Since they were all dressed in average clothing it didn’t look as sketchy as it would had they been wearing their badges.

Morgan and Reid sat side by side in one booth, while Hotch and Murphy sat on the other. Morgan and Reid both knew how much Hotch hated Murphy. He was adored by Strauss and other board members, and was quite corrupt, in Hotch’s opinion. Murphy handed them files, ordered a coffee, then left. The others assumed he would not be too talkative, but they half expected him to greet them, at the very least. Inside the folders were two small yellow envelopes. Each of them had fake IDs, passports, social security cards, faux business licenses, and a set of keys.

”He said the black car out back,” Hotch muttered into his pie, “Black bronco.”

Morgan scrunched up his nose, “Derek Alvin Maltese? Really?”

”Spencer Angel Maltese?” Reid read, muttering as he leaned back, “And our diamond shop is called ‘A. Maltese’? How fitting.“

Hotch shrugged, “Everything is in order. Is the address in there?”

Reid nodded. He didn’t have to look again. After some pie, Reid and Morgan walked to the back of the diner. Morgan grinned at the sight of the car, and brushed his finger across it as he walked beside it.

”It’s a beauty, right kid?”

Reid just nodded. He was silent until they got into the car. The atmosphere around them seemed to tense. This was real. There was no going back. They had to dismantle these thieves from the inside out, and it would be no easy task. Reid was unsure if he’d like to go by a different name for however long this took. He’d miss a lot, especially being called ‘Reid’. The complex they got to was gated, well-lit and simple. Reid knew better than to assume this complex was very affordable. Places in Vegas were usually very expensive.

”How do you think these people will feel have us here?” Morgan asked as he parked the car.

Reid just stared, “I don’t know. It’s the 21st century, but people are usually cautious about same-sex relationships. For no reason, really.”

Morgan hummed, then got out. He helped Reid with his suitcase although he insisted he didn’t need it. For a moment they tensed, because they felt eyes on them. Reid recognized the shift in Morgan, so his eyes flickered left and right, and he even looked over their shoulder. The front gate was unlocked with one key, and their door with the other.

”You felt that?” Reid whispered as he hurried after Morgan, who went straight for the bedroom.

The other agent gave a firm nod. “We have to be careful around here.”

Reid already felt stressed, “Right. We should unpack. I should take the wardrobe, I have more blazers.”

”Why separate our clothes?” Morgan asked as he flipped open his suitcase, “We’re supposed to be a couple. What if things get heated and someone comes running in here? Ransacking our stuff?”

”What?” Reid frowned, and Morgan shrugged.

They ended up separating their clothes anyway. Morgan wasn’t about to, but when he put his clothes in the wardrobe, Reid went to the small closet. After unpacking, he put his suitcase in there as well before he went to shower. While he was in there, Morgan took out their monitored laptop and emailed the man who’d been talking back and forth with Murphy, who was originally supposed to be paired with someone else for the mission. But Murphy decided to be background intel at the last minute. 

When Reid got out of the shower, Morgan closed the laptop and looked to him. He was already dressed, his hair was just damp.

”Anything?” Reid sat on the bed.

Morgan shook his head, “Nothing interesting. Just confirming the casino meeting for tomorrow. You tired, Spencer Maltese?”

Reid frowned, “We should go over our identities. Alright— I’m Spencer Angel Maltese, I graduated from Caltech with a bachelor’s degree in Business. I met you, Derek Alvin Maltese, when I was 21, currently 26. And looking into the diamond business.”

”Right. And I’m Derek Alvin Maltese, my father owned a ring shop in my youth and I took it over when he died, at 23. I met you straight out of college, and we were unofficially married, until we made it legal and you were able to change your last name.”

”Middle and last.” Reid frowned, “You have to remember that, Morgan. My name, before you, was Spencer Peterson.”

Morgan ran hands over his head, “Right, right. I’ll remember.”

Reid shifted uncomfortably, “Alright. Should I sleep on the couch?”

“What?” Morgan patted his shoulder playfully, “If you want to, kid. I don’t mind you sleepin’ in here though. Want me to sleep on the couch?”

”No,” Reid grabbed a pillow and the folded blanket at the end of the bed. The place had been furnished a month before, “I don’t mind. I want to read some anyway.”

Before Morgan could say there was a light in the bedroom, Reid had already exited the room and made the living room his sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the diamond criminals. Also propositions.

“What table is it again?” Morgan whispered as they walked into the casino, Reid with a pair of thick designer sunglasses propped on his nose.

The FBI-Reid had been banned from here, his photo hung on the wall above the bar, but this part of Spencer was not banned, but he still wore the glasses. He hated them. They pinched at his nose and kept sliding down the bridge, but he couldn’t compromise the mission. Hotch had made him make sure he wore his most expensive clothing, and he bought thousands of dollars worth of chips he carried on a tray. 

“Table 14,” Spencer replied, “Robert and Rachel are there already. Remember, Robert’s a tough guy. Ex-military, and he’s got blood on his hands.”

Derek watched Spencer walk ahead. He followed after, eyes snagging momentarily downwards. Derek told himself that his attraction to Spencer was silly, especially since Spencer was not the kind of guy he would usually go after. He hated that many people saw Spencer as this calm, docile person, when him and the others— besides Hotch and Rossi who did not take to movie nights at Garcia’s place—knew Spencer to be loud and full of spunk and fire, when he was comfortable of course. Maybe it was this case. Maybe it made him cold.

Spencer approached before Derek, who slid in the chair beside his so-called lover. Robert and Rachel turned to them, surprised these strangers had the nerve, but they calmed down when Derek uttered the way phrase they’d given.

”I thought I’d never find suitable poker players,” Derek watched the card handler pass out the cards, “Shall we get started?”

Rachel looked excited, while Robert stared at them both. Robert, Spencer noticed, was exactly what he expected. He was a bald guy, muscles a tad smaller than Morgan’s, and he had a full beard despite his barren top. He wore an expensive suit, Reid paid careful attention to the stitching, and his—

“Sir,” the card handler tapped the table near Spencer, urging the agent to look up, “Your glasses, sir. The cards will reflect off your glasses.”

Reid paused, then reached up and slid them off. Morgan watched his nervous movements, but the card handler did not seem to care. He just went about setting up. The poker game was slow, and in the end, of course, Spencer had all of the chips in front of him. Rachel was impressed, in every sense of the word, and after a cash-out, her and her husband invited Spencer and Derek to their hotel room. It was a suite, nice and cozy, and Robert locked the door loudly behind them.

Spencer’s eyes shot back, his hair moving with him, and Robert set a hand on his shoulder.

”Nervous?”

”No,” Spencer said, snatching his shoulder away. He walked to Derek, who put an arm around his waist, protecting his faux husband, though he felt Spencer stiffen at the touch, he pulled away and tried not to make it look to odd.

”Let’s discuss,” Rachel beckoned them to the couches, “Let’s discuss what we’re meant to. You two say you want to be in the diamond business? What makes you worthy?”

”Money,” Derek shrugged as he sat back.

”Good point,” Rachel’s voice was sultry, and Spencer tried not to scoff too loudly, “Let me ask this— have you ever committed a crime before? Have you ever killed anyone?”

”Sure,” Spencer replied, and Derek faked shock, “I did what I had to do to get what I wanted. Why’re you asking so many questions? You know we have the money.”

Robert shifted, and Rachel set a hand on her husband’s chest.

“Now, now, Robert. We mustn’t immediately resort to violence just because of someone’s words. I like you, Spencer, you’re cold. That’s cute.”

”Cute?” Derek repeated, and Rachel nodded.

”I want to show you my warehouse,” Rachel stood, “You, Derek.”

Derek frowned, “I don’t do that. I don’t sleep with business partners. Neither does Spencer.”

Rachel seemed disappointed, “Y’all really are just gay, huh? Well fine, fine. I cant have my fun then, but I will. Tomorrow, you both can come. I’ll email you the address. It’ll be encrypted— another little test.”

Derek took Spencer’s hand and steered him out of there. Once back in the car, Spencer touched Derek’s shoulder.

”You okay? You looked sick when she propositioned you.”

Derek groaned, “If she wanted me, does that mean Robert wanted you?”

”Even if he did,” Spencer began, “I’m your fake husband, so I wouldn’t do anything with him.”

”If only you did this case, would you go with him?”

”Would you go with Rachel?”

”No,” Derek shook his head, “Not if I didn’t absolutely have to.”

”Then you have your answer,” Spencer gestured him, then the road.

Derek began driving. His eyes flickered to the mirror, and he tensed when he saw the car following them. Spencer noticed too, but neither of them said anything. Spencer reached into his pocket and pulled out the tracking device. He nearly pressed the emergency button, but Derek stopped him. They rode all the way to their crash pad, where they got out. As soon as they did, two guys in the red car jumped out.

They were taller, but didn’t look like too much of a threat. Spencer was approached by one and Derek the other. 

“Get in the car,” one of them shouted, while the other handed the agents burlap sacks.

”You expect me to put this over my head?” Spencer’s voice dripped with a faux disgust, but he slipped it on anyway. 

The tracking device was thrown in the back seat of the car, but it was no turned on. It was disguised to look like an Epi-Pen, so the two men did not bother it as they urged the agents into the back. Being kidnapped in your own car sounded like some sort of cruel joke. Reid knew this was Rachel and Robert’s doing. The encrypted message was a hoax. Of course the two of them did not actually want Derek and Spencer to know where their warehouse was.

Some time during that drive, Derek’s fingers moved to hold Spencer’s hand. It was discrete, slow, and nearly knocked the wind out of Spencer. He was shocked really, because he expected Derek to be the cold, brute guy in this situation, showing no fear, but he was shaking. Was it because of Rachel? Did he not want to see her again?

Reid scowled underneath the sack under his head. Never once did he think about being Derek’s protector, on the field it was 50/50, but he was suddenly filled with such a desire to protect Derek, that he expected himself to pull Derek’s head to his chest and run a hand down his back, but he didn’t.

Hours passed before they pulled to a stop, and Spencer listened as the door opened. The sacks were pulled off, and of course the car was in a warehouse. It was large and full of lines and lines of tables and desks with work stations. Spencer slid out of the car, as did Derek, who looked around at the empty desks.

”What’s all this?” Derek asked, and sure enough, Rachel and Robert came hurrying towards them.

”We employ ex-cons and felons,” Rachel explained as she locked arms with Derek and Spencer, “People with no life to return to and nothing to lose. We provide them with housing, and we give them a paycheck to stay afloat. They shave the serial numbers off the thousands of diamonds and jewels we steal.”

Spencer looked at a single worker, hunched over a desk, magnifier set in front of him as he was busy with work. 

“They are here by their own free will, aren’t they?” Spencer asked, glaring at her.

Rachel laughed, “Of course, Spencer. I know you two have the money for your own warehouse. After we’ve known each other long enough, I can introduce you to some men I know who would help you get started.”

Robert clapped a hand on Derek’s shoulder, “You alright? You look pale.”

”It’s a lot to take in,” Derek replied, “To think, we could own something like this.”

Rachel smiled at them, “It’s crazy, isn’t it. Anyway, let’s go to the office.”

The walk was long, but not particularly grueling. Once there, Rachel sat behind the desk and Robert leaned against the wall beside her. Derek and Spencer took the chairs across from Rachel.

”You two want to close this deal? Meet with some rich people who can help you?” Rachel asked, and the two nodded, “You willing to do anything it takes?”

”He already said no to you,” Spencer grabbed Derek’s hand, “You can’t make him—“

”It’s okay,” Derek kissed Spencer’s hand, “Calm down, love. It’s okay. I’ll do it.”

”Derek, no,” Spencer turned to him, “It isn’t worth it. You don’t have to. You don’t want to.”

”I’ll do anything it takes,” Derek soothed, “Not if I don’t absolutely have to, remember?”

Rachel rolled her eyes, “Quit being so dramatic. I wouldn’t make you do that. Spencer, I-“

Spencer turned to her, and she laughed at his glare.

”Robert likes you.” Rachel explained, “And we’ve decided, if you want to continue with this deal, Spencer will accept his proposal.”

”To do what?” Spencer’s voice was venom, and Derek stared in disgust.

”Not to sleep with him. He’s got a meeting with some sleepy men tomorrow night. And most of these men are interested in other men. So if it’s hinted that Robert cheats on me, his wife, with younger men, these men will be more likely to trust him,” Rachel smiled, “After all, most of these men cheat on their wives anyway.”

”So no sex,” Spencer looked at her.

”Not if you dont want to. But if the chance arise you two have my permission,” Rachel laughed, “But no, no sex. Not if you don’t want to.”

Derek released a breath he did not know he’d been holding.

”Fine,” Spencer nodded, “I’ll be his date. Nothing more.”

Rachel stood, “Wonderful! You two will come with us tonight, in the morning we will train you on what not to say in front of those men.”

”We won’t be returned home?” Derek asked as he and Spencer stood.

”No,” Robert replied, “You also can’t know where we live. Put the sacks back on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m not sure if spencer should sleep with robert or not. i kinda don’t want it to be a trope in my stories but at the same time i feed off the angst, y’know? also, derek will probably sleep with rachel as well. thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prep for the date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Neiohlist for the idea of derek NOT sleeping with rachel  
> \- the date is the next chapter

If possible, the ride to Rachel’s home was even more nerve wracking than the ride to the warehouse. They took Robert’s truck this time, so their car was left behind. It was stressing Derek out, because he did not know if Spencer switched on the device or not. What if they were killed? They’d never be found, especially if Rachel and her husband were confident enough to believe no one knew where they lived. Derek held Spencer’s hand again, though this time he tried to make it seem like he was comforting the other.

Rachel and Robert’s house was in the middle of a large field, and squared around their large home was an iron gate that stretched rather far upwards. The sacks were taken off only when they were in the living room. Spencer immediately fixed his hair. He was getting a bit tired of people throwing sacks over his head. Robert sat down on an arm chair near a fireplace, while Rachel shrugged into her housecoat and closed it up.

”Spencer, who inspired your style?” Rachel asked.

Spencer leaned back and crossed his legs. He thought for a moment. It was Murphy’s choice— to put him in cropped blazers with fitted shirts and slacks. It was professional, in a way, but feminine, in a slight sense of the word one might say. He eventually just shrugged and hurriedly pushed hair behind his ears.

”I don't know,” he shook his head, “I just put on what I think is nice.”

Rachel grinned and sat beside him, “You style is cute. I want to put you in something more forward though.”

”Forward?” Derek frowned, “Spencer isn’t a doll, Rachel. You can’t just dress him up.”

Spencer careful set a hand on Derek’s knee to calm him. He hadn’t any solid idea why Derek seemed so tense and easily bothered, but he could guess it was because Rachel came onto him. Spencer turned to Rachel when Derek gave him a look as if to say, ‘I’m okay’.

”What were you thinking of?” Spencer asked.

Rachel rose, and hurried out of the room. She returned with a hanger. Inside of the plastic covering was a black long sleeved ( rather fitting ) crop top, and black pants that Spencer knew would be tight. 

Derek frowned, “No way.”

”Derek,” Spencer scolded, “It’s okay. I’ve worn things like that before. I think it’s nice.”

Robert still said nothing, but Derek didn’t like the way he looked at Spencer. It was almost as if he was watching a show. That night, Derek and Spencer were given a guest room. They had to be careful, because they did not know if Rachel and Robert were listening. They felt odd, being given matching pajamas and a room that fit the aesthetic of their clothing, but rich people were odd, Derek concluded.

”Spencer?”

”Hm?” Spencer turned from the mirror and looked to him.

”What if you have to sleep with Robert? Will you?”

Spencer paused, then walked over to the bed and sat down. He touched Derek’s leg in a comforting way, before he pulled back and folded hands on his lap.

”If it means it’s a breakthrough, yes. I mean, it wouldn’t be my first time with a guy.” Spencer laughed at Derek’s surprise, “I’m okay with it. But you shouldn’t sleep with Rachel.”

”Why?”

”Think of how uncomfortable she makes you,” Spencer offered, “You don't like her. Don’t forget yourself. G’night, Derek.”

”Wait, Spencer.”

”Yes?” Spencer laid down.

”Promise me you wont force yourself. Promise me you won’t do anything you really don’t want to.”

Spencer nodded, “I promise, Derek.”

Morning came slowly, far too slowly for Derek, who spent the night staring at the ivory ceiling. He assumed Spencer hugged pillows or something when he was asleep, because some time after midnight, Spencer began cradling his arm and did not let go. When Spencer woke, he left go with a flustered apology. Just as Derek was going to speak, the door came open. There stood Rachel, in her pajamas and housecoat, smiling at the two of them.

”Look at you two!” She laughed, “It’s hardly nine in the morning and you’re getting at it?”

Spencer blushed, startled. They were sleeping, not getting it on. When she waved suggestively and closed the door, Spencer threw a pillow at the oak wood and covered his eyes with his hands. After they got dressed, breakfast was served. Again, Robert was staring at Spencer, who either pretended not to notice or did not notice at all. His straightforward gaze bothered Derek, who put his arm on the back of Spencer’s chair.

Rachel noticed this, and she could not help but smile as she bit into her toast.

”Do you not eat a lot Spencer?” Robert asked, gesturing Spencer’s plate, “You only ate the toast.”

”Oh,” Spencer picked at the food with his fork, “I usually can’t stomach too much in the morning.”

”That’s okay,” Rachel nudged Robert, “Stop teasing him.”

Spencer and Derek lifted their eyes when Rachel stood. She closed her housecoat and looked to Spencer.

”Can I layer your hair?”

”My hair?” Spencer touched the uneven ends of it, “I don’t like it cut too short.”

”Yes, yes, alright.” She beckoned him, “I want it even. C’mon, you don’t want uneven hair when you go out, do you?”

Spencer frowned, then stood. He followed after her. The room she led him to was some sort of home hair dresser. He sat in front of a vanity, and she put a cape across his front. He watched her in the mirror while she cut his hair.

”Do you like to cut hair?”

She shrugged, “Sometimes I think it’s nice. I like to cut my sister’s hair.”

”Your sister?”

”Mhm. Her name is Jane. She’s a sweetheart, bless her soul. I don’t get to see her often, because she’s in a hospital.”

”Is she sick?” Spencer asked.

Rachel nodded, “You could say. Our father put her there when she was 13, and she’s been there ever since. She started talking about seeing things. People who weren’t there.”

”Beinngton?” Spencer asked, “Is she at Beinngton?”

Rachel slowed her movements. She turned Spencer to her and touched his chin so he would look up.

”How do you know about that place?”

”A friend of mine,” Spencer lied, “His mother is there. She sees things too, things that aren’t there.”

Rachel hummed, “I see. Small world.”

After she was done cutting his hair, he looked in the mirror and tried to get to used to the neatness of the haircut. Rachel watched him, twisting the sharp end of the scissors against her fingertip, but not in a way to hurt herself. When she and Spencer came from the home salon, Derek stood and smiled. He walked up to Spencer and waited for the silent consent to touch his hair, which was a knowing look they shared.

”It looks wonderful,” Derek pushed hair behind his ears, and Rachel cooed, “I love it.”

Robert nodded, “Me too. I’m going to the study. Spencer, make sure you’re ready.”

When he left the room, Rachel rolled her eyes and patted Spencer’s arm.

”Don’t be intimidated by him, he’s a softie,” she stepped forward and adjusted his blazer, “But remember, Spencer. You only get to to this because I am okay with it. Understand?”

Derek grabbed Spencer away from her before he could reply.

”And Robert only gets to do this because Spencer and I are okay with it. Don’t intimidate my husband.”

”Right, right.” Rachel laughed and lifted her hands, “I’d hate to upset you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the date  
> the first part is them getting there and talking, the page break is the mature/nsfw part, and after the page break is after that. so if you don’t like nsfw skip the middle of the page.

Being in Robert’s truck without a sack on his head almost felt foreign, but Robert still made him close his eyes. Spencer kept them closed too, hands subconsciously set on his stomach. He’d skipped lunch and Rachel’s offer of snacks because he was afraid that Robert might not like the outfit if his stomach poked out. Even slightly, it made him insecure. When he’d come down in the outfit and looked in the mirror in the living room, Derek was all over him, complimenting him and touching him only after they shared that look. Spencer was scared about leaving Derek with Rachel, but he knew he could hold his own.

The place Robert took Spencer was some sort of poker den that fronted as a restaurant. They walked into the quiet shop, and were lead downs hall and into a room with dim lighting. The men in the room turned to look, and Spencer hated how their eyes danced across him, like he was some piece of meat. He looked around at the other dates the men had, some men and some women; all standing near their partner. Robert took Spencer by the wrist and led him to a seat. Robert sat first, then pulled Spencer onto his lap. Spencer’s back stiffened, and his brows furrowed in shock and anger at how Robert was just leading him around.

”Where’d you find this one?” A guy asked.

”He's a client of mine. I think I just like seeing his husband upset with me,” Robert laughed, “But he’s still cute.”

”He putting out?” The same man asked.

”Excuse me,” Spencer interrupted, “I am sitting right here. No, I am not putting out. And he didn’t find me, I found him.”

The man was taken aback, “You’re feisty. Does that mean you’re vocal?”

Before Spencer could rip into the man, Robert patted his back as if to calm him. The poker match began, with Spencer seated on Robert’s lap the whole time. Spencer crossed his arms and closed his eyes, and stayed as still as he had when they were in the car. When it was finally done, Robert nudged Spencer with his hand.

”Get up. My leg’s numb.”

”You put me here,” Spencer argued as he stood.

Robert stood up too. He stared at Spencer, who glared at him from beneath narrowed brows. Robert had lost, horribly in Spencer’s opinion, and he wondered what Rachel would do if she knew he lost more than $16,500. Spencer wasn’t allowed to help, although the agent knew if he had been given his own hand, he could have won with no issue.

”You don’t have to close your eyes.” Robert said, “I have the sack.”

Spencer rolled his weary eyes. Underneath the sack was quiet, everything was slightly muffled, and it made him feel like things were private. He wondered if Robert actually wanted to sleep with him. Spencer hadn’t exactly mentally prepared himself for it. He wondered, for a moment, what sex with Robert would be like. It wouldn’t be his first time, not that it was anyone’s business, but he always wondered what sleeping with someone might be like before it happened.

Robert took the sack off once they’d stepped through the foyer. Rachel was there, standing near the stairs. She handed Robert a key around here neck, and the man led Spencer up the stairs. His eyes searched for Derek, who was nowhere to be seen. Frustrated, he stumbled along with Robert.

”What’s this room?” He asked as he watched him unlock the door.

”Our suite,” Robert replied, “We only use it for guests.”

* * *

[Skip this page break if you wanna skip over the mature stuff.]

The room wasn’t anything extraordinary. It was normal, and looked a lot like some hotel room one might purchased for the night in Atlantic City, with no other intentions that to get it on. Speaking of, Robert had set his hands on Spencer’s waist from behind, and he was pressing kisses to his neck.

”Do you want this?”

Spencer frowned, “What did you say?”

”I asked if you wanted this,” Robert let Spencer turn to look at him, “I don’t want to force myself on you. I’m just so attracted to you, Spencer.”

Spencer set hands on his shoulders, “Rachel says this is for information. I want the information. But I understand you aren’t forcing me.”

”Do you want a safe word?”

”Do I need one?” Spencer asked.

”No,” Robert nipped at his neck,”I’m not into anything. But better safe than sorry.”

”You aren’t what I expected.” Spencer was confused, “You're nicer in the bedroom.”

“Rachel likes it. She thinks it’s cute. She’s quite a dominant lover,” Robert removed Spencer’s shirt, “Your husband seemed like the type of man who would mark you up. I’m surprised I was wrong about him.”

Spencer let himself be backed up to the wall, where Robert captured his lips into a kiss. Robert wasn’t as fit as Derek, but he was still strong enough to pin Spencer’s wrists on either side of him. It was awkward, having his wrists angled downward instead of beside his head. Robert slid a knee up between his legs and continued kissing him, hardly giving him any air. Robert‘s tongue pushed into Spencer’s mouth, and the agent let out a sound of surprise when Robert pulled back and nipped at his bottom lip. He sucked on Spencer’s skin, eliciting squirming from the other; who was not at all used to having someone so close to his skin.

One of Robert’s hands slid into Spencer’s pants, before he hurriedly pulled out and set his hands on either side of Spencer.

”Take your pants off.”

Spencer felt compelled to do as he was told, and every time he blinked, those hands belonged to someone else. That voice was someone else’s, the hands and fingers and tongue that trailed across his bottom was someone else, he prayed, but no one replied. Robert led him to the bed, where Spencer found silk sheets. Being in nothing and having a partner fully clothed made Spencer feel like Robert was protecting himself from something. Robert flopped Spencer over so he was on his hands and knees, and he touched his left hand to Spencer’s. Spencer’s faux wedding ring tapped against Robert’s very real one, and suddenly realization dawned on him like a ton of bricks— Robert was a married man. Even if his wife was alright with this, Robert was still married. Somehow it felt dirty. Spencer listened to the cap of a bottle being open, a squirting, and he suddenly felt fingers at his passage.

Robert slid a finger in, and Spencer did not react at the intrusion, because Robert’s fingers were quite thin despite his size. Robert slid another finger in, and after an adjustment he began moving them. Spencer tensed at the pressure, and even more so at the thought of Robert’s ring finger being inside of him. It had to be his middle and ring fingers, because Robert’s index fingernail scratched against his skin with every thrust. Robert snaked a hand under him and wrapped a slick hand around him. Spencer jerked in surprise at the stimulation, his fingers gripped at the silk sheets, and he bit into his inner cheek, angling his hips awkwardly as if to lessen the feel.

Robert started thrusting and moving his hand, and Spencer wanted to rip his heart out, because it felt good. Robert was being gentle but firm, and Spencer felt pity for himself because he knew that under different circumstances, he and Robert might have actually slept together on their own. Spencer for comfort, Robert because his wife said he could. Spencer could close his eyes and ignore the wedding ring, but not now, not knowing his wife was at the foot of the stairs.

Spencer cried out in a sudden surprise as fingers shifted up and hit something firm. Spencer knew immediately, and Robert set a brute and quick pace on that spot. Spencer was shaking a bit, he was close, and he moved his hips the slightest bit to urge Robert on. 

”What would you do if you husband saw this?” Somehow, that was Spencer’s undoing.

The idea of Derek watching him in any sense made him giddy. Having Derek watch him interrogate unsubs always made Spencer want to work a million times harder. In the field, during fitness tests— any activity that involved any sort of work made Spencer think of striving for perfection, all to impress Derek. Robert pulled his fingers out, alerting Spencer, who cocked his head back to look at him.

”Safe word?” Robert offered once more.

”Red.”

Robert frowned, “That’s awfully generic.”

”What did you expect me to pick?” Spencer asked as he was turned onto his back.

”Something more,” Robert added more lube and pushed the pad of his thumb against Spencer’s hole, “Say roses.”

”Roses?” Spencer frowned, panting. “But I’m generic.”

“Say roses,” Robert repeated, and he unhooked his pants and took himself out.

Robert, Spencer noticed, was well endowed. He stared for a moment, before he looked away. The pressure against him burned at first, it was a heated pain, so Spencer shut his eyes and imagined he was elsewhere. He eventually felt Robert’s hips against his backside.

”Breathe,” Robert instructed, and Spencer released a shaky breath, “Can you be loud? I want to cover your mouth. Eventually.”

”How will I s-say the safeword?” Spencer asked as Robert set a slow pace.

Robert hummed, “Hit me twice on my left shoulder if you can’t speak.”

He pulled back, then charged back in with a driving force. Spencer cried out with a shameful bliss, a red color painting his face immediately. Robert pulled his hips off his bed and nothing else, and he worked into him, watching as Spencer pulled at the sheets. Robert played with Spencer’s skin while he fucked him. He kept pushing his nails in, watching as Spencer squirmed at the feeling.

”Does it feel good, Spencer?” Robert asked as he cupped his face.

Spencer nodded. He was surprised that Robert was good in bed, this good, especially after he dreaded the idea of sleeping with him. Robert knew what he was doing, acting slightly submissive but still being able to make Spencer into a mess. Robert set Spencer’s ankles on his shoulders, and with the agent’s thighs pressed to his torso he more so bounced on the bed to work into Spencer and give himself leverage.

Robert pushed Spencer’s legs apart and drove into him slower. Spencer reached down and gripped Robert’s shirt, just the hem of it, as if to pull him closer.

”Robert,” Spencer spoke, and the man moved at a snail’s pace, “I wanna cum.”

Robert was surprised, but he nodded. He flipped Spencer over and pushed his hips into the bed. He helped him chase his orgasm, and when he climaxed all over the comforter, Robert gripped his length and ignored the hand that grabbed his wrist. He made Spencer cum twice after that, and when he was done, he came on the agent’s face and left him sleeping in the suite.

* * *

[okay mature scene over.]

Hunting. Rachel had sent Derek hunting. He came back with an unfired gun and a huge pile of bruised ego. He’d been sent with one of Rachel’s many, many guards. Robert came downstairs and immediately kissed Rachel, not looking at Derek, who nursed a lukewarm cup of coffee. He’d heard the ends of Robert and Spencer’s connection. Hearing his plead and moan like that made him question the Spencer he knew.

Rachel handed Derek the key after her husband broke away from her. She instructed Derek on where to go. When he found the room, Spencer had slipped into a silk robe that'd been left when Robert left. Derek stared at Spencer, who turned to look at him. Love bites were everywhere on him, as if someone had painted them on. The nail marks in his hips made Derek frown. He walked forward and touched his hip, barely realizing his friend was standing there with an open robe.

”Derek.” Spencer spoke, and the other agent came to, “I think we’ll get it now.”

”Get it?”

Spencer closed the robe, “The information, Derek.”

”I didn’t think you would really do it.”

Spencer shrugged, “I’d do anything for the case, Derek.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i use the word “faux” far too much.  
> \- also another mature scene so skip the page break <3

Spencer had spent far too long in the shower. Derek was already showered and dressed, and he’d made it through two episodes of Golden Girl reruns before he got scared. He stood and knocked, before he walked into the bathroom. It was hot, like a sauna, and Derek walked forward when he saw through the glass door. Spencer was on the floor. Derek opened the door, and frowned as he switched off the water. It burned his arm, and he stepped inside and pulled a very naked Spencer to his feet.

”Derek?”

”Spencer,” he began,”What the Hell happened?”

”I think I fell asleep.” 

Derek lay Spencer on the bed, and stared at the blotchy spots on his skin, burned from the water. Derek helped him into a robe, and closed it up. Derek stared at him, unable to process how someone would slide down a wall and fall asleep while soaking wet— because Derek had not heard him fall. Spencer turned to look at his pacing friend, who only stopped when he saw Spencer’s hand reach out. 

Derek took it. “Why did you sleep with him?”

”It wasn’t anything I didn’t want to do.”

”You’re attracted to him?” Derek asked, but not in a judgemental way.

Spencer shook his head, “No. But I knew I had to do it. Robert would’ve been weird about information if I didn’t. They likely would’ve turned us away. Sex was always apart of the equation.”

”You think?”

”I know, Derek. We studied these people. We know how they think.”

”Do you think sex will happen again? Between you and Robert?”

Spender furrowed his brows. He thought for a moment, of the likelihood Robert would approach him again.

”No. Not if it isn’t necessary.”

Derek sat on the bed, still holding Spencer’s hand.

”Derek?”

”Mhm?”

”Do you think, if it’s okay, and you can absolutely say no if you want to, that you would be okay with holding me?”

”Holding you?” Derek repeated, turning to him.

He saw it then, the regret in Spencer’s eyes. He frowned. Sure he was upset, but not directly with Spencer. He nodded, then laid down and brought Spencer close to him. He held him tightly, and stroked a hand through his neat hair. Derek reached across him and grabbed a towel. He used it to dry Spencer’s hair, which put him to sleep. Eventually Derek fell asleep too, after sitting through some cooking show and switching the TV off.

Rachel, of course, was first to disturb them in the morning. Spencer was already up and dressed, wearing clothes provided by Rachel. He did feel like a doll in this house, being dressed up by her; and he was sure Morgan felt the same. Rachel walked inside and touched Spencer’s arm.

”Robert did a number on you.” She touched a hickey on his neck, “Was it good at least?”

Spencer scowled, “You promised we’d go through with this afterwards.”

Derek shifted, then stood up. He rubbed his eyes, and when he finally came to, he saw Rachel and scowled just as darkly as Spencer. He walked up behind his “husband”, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Pulling Spencer close to him made Derek’s mouth dry. There was something about protecting Spencer that made Derek quite happy. He wanted to show Spencer that he wasn’t alone, even if he felt that way. Especially here.

”Yes, yes. Our deal,” Rachel smiled, “Well, finish getting ready. Then meet me in the living room.”

She was gone after that. Derek decided not to shower because he did so last night, and he dressed in the clothes Rachel set out for him. It took Spencer a short while you figure out how Rachel wanted him to style it. She’d given him a pair of high waisted pants with a loose white button up and a black cropped blazer. Spencer tucked in the shirt but let it parachute out the slightest. The blazer stayed open. Spencer was glad he picked his black shoes to go to the casino with. Derek was given black slacks and a white button up too, but his looked almost tailored for him.

”We’re matching.” Spencer noted, “This is so stereotypical.”

”How do you mean?”

Spencer just shook his head. It seemed Spencer still needed comfort, because he grabbed Derek’s hand and set his own free hand to the other’s arm. They walked to the living room like that. In the living room was a neatly dressed man, with salt and pepper hair and furrowed bushy brows. 

“Spencer, Derek, this is my father. Donovan North. He’s—“

”Wanted by the FBI,” Spencer gasped, “You- They’ve been looking for you for years.”

”Forty years to be exact.” Donovan crossed his arms, “And they haven’t found me yet.”

”Amazing!” Spencer put on his best expression of surprise, “Oh, it’s a honor to meet you. I’m shocked, really. I imagined you looking so different.”

”You were looking for me?” Donovan asked.

”Aren’t all the newbie diamond owners?” Derek laughed, and pulled Spencer back.

Donovan hummed. His eyes traced down to their wedding rings. Donovan wasn’t too fond of relationships like theirs, but money was money and that’s what mattered. Rachel moved forward and touched Donovan’s arm.

”Dad,” she began, “These men are willing to do everything for their business. Spencer here has got blood on his hands _and_ Robert is fond of him.”

”Who isn’t that husband of yours fond of?” Donovan shrugged his daughter away, “Where’s your shop at?”

”New York.” Derek held Spencer’s waist again, careful not to squeeze too hard, “We want a warehouse. And easy diamonds. Money is not object.”

Donovan hummed, “Alright. Why don’t we go to this diamond shop of yours? My jet’s at the airstrip. Let’s see what we’re working with.”

Derek and Spencer weren't nervous. Th diamond shop had been set up months prior, but had a sign that labeled them closed for repairs. They got plexiglass and display rings to make the shop look more real, if someone were to press their face against the glass, but there were paint cans here and there, and even a ladder to really sell it. Murphy and Hotchner were to go to the shop as soon as Spencer or Derek sounded the alarm. They were close, just in the apartment above. The agents were meant to sound the alarm once they got the others to agree to go to the store front.

Spencer reached up to his necklace and pressed the circular charm, which was really a button meant to make a necklace Murphy had go off with a piercing beep. Derek prayed Murphy and Hotch were scrambling to get ready. The sacks over their heads had gotten less scratchy. Once at the airstrip, they were led up the stairs and into the plane, the sacks still on their head.

”They come off when we’re in the air.” Spencer heard Robert say.

It took about a half hour, but eventually the bags were snatched off. Spencer blinked as he tried to adjust to the light. He sat right next to Morgan, but across from Robert and Rachel. Donovan was nearby, standing behind his daughter.

”How do we know you don’t plan to kill us?” Spencer asked. 

Donovan laughed, “You have money. Why would we kill you?”

Derek touched Spencer’s hand. It would take about four hours for them to arrive. Sometime in the air, Robert touched Spencer’s other hand.

”Spencer? Can I speak to you in private?”

Derek looked nervous, pissed even, but Spencer stood and followed after Robert, who led him into the plane’s bathroom. No one had used it, thank God, but having Robert so close made Spencer feel breathless.

”We already closed the deal.”

”I know,” Robert traced the lining of his throat, “But there’s something about you, Spencer. Something real familiar.”

Spencer frowned, “Familiar?”

Robert nodded, and pulled Spencer by his hips.

”Will you let me fuck you, Spencer? We’d have to be quiet. You didn’t want your husband to hear last night, did you?”

Spencer looked away.

”It’s not my intention to make you feel ashamed,” Robert noted, “I just really like you.”

Spencer nodded, “Okay.”

”Yes?”

”Yes,” the agent replied.

* * *

[ skip to the other page break if you don’t wanna read this part ]

Robert’s hands were over him in seconds. He pulled off his belt, then tied Spencer’s hands up, but kept them above his head. He held onto the end of the belt with one hand and used the other to hold onto Spencer’s hip while he moved a knee between his legs.

Robert turned Spencer around and pulled his pants down, pinching at his backside for a moment. He pulled at the belt so Spencer’s elbows bent and his hands scratched at the top of his back. Robert’s grip stay tight on the restraints as he reached up and shoved his fingers into Spencer’s mouth. The agent choked a bit, but his body was buzzing. He couldn’t see Robert, so he could imagine he was someone else. Someone who was close enough to hear. When satisfied with the wetness of his finger, Robert pulled it out.

In a swift movement he buried it deep into Spencer, making the agent shake with surprise. Robert used his middle finger again, so his index scratched at Spencer’s lower back.

”Poke your butt out,” Robert instructed, and Spencer did.

Robert shuffled back, but didn’t pull at the restraints. Spencer’s legs felt weak. He had his pants around his ankles, and his forehead was rested against the wall in the confined room. When Robert’s finger brushed harshly across a firm bundle, Spencer jump and bit his voice back.

Robert focused on that, setting a rough pace, and he shoved in a second finger, and Spencer hissed at the slight burn. Robert kept slamming up against that one spot, and Spencer’s moans were breathy as he tried to remain silent. Spencer wasn’t sure why he had said yes to Robert. Maybe Derek was right. Maybe Spencer was attracted to him. 

Spencer sputtered suddenly, at a larger intrusion. A heat filled him, and Robert grumbled something about tightness. He pulled at the belt again, earning a quick shuffle from Spencer, who tried to adjust to the new position. Robert pushed him up against the wall, so Spencer was trapped between the man and the bathroom wall.

”Move your hips, Spencer.”

And he did. Spencer pushed himself slowly back and forth, mouth opening and closing as he lost his ability to form words. From his angle he perfectly pressed to that spot Robert had stimulated earlier. Feeling he was going to slow, Robert grabbed Spencer’s hips and began thrusting into him, earning whimpers and moans that only grew louder.

”Do you like it, Spencer?” Robert asked, and Spencer nodded furiously, “I can’t hear you. Let me hear your voice.”

”Yes!” Spencer wailed, fingers fumbling to find some sort of comfort, but they received nothing. 

Robert made Spencer cum all over the wall, and after that he reached around and started moving his hand across Spencer’s shaft, making him squirm and try to move from the touch. Robert continued until Spencer got hard again, then he worked into him harder, so his knees slammed against the wall.

On the outside, Rachel was smiling behind her hand. Donovan pretended not to hear, and Derek was fuming. 

Spencer kept screaming out, kept reaching his climax, and still Robert was not done with him. When Spencer finished a second time it had already begun to hurt. Robert turned him around and kissed hickies into his neck, before he pulled a leg from his pants and shoved his hands under both knees. He held Spencer against the wall, and the agent could not hold himself up because of the restraints. He had his arms hugged to his chest, and he was crying out loudly as Robert fucked him from this new angle. Spencer would have felt ashamed, if it wasn’t so good. When Robert finished, he gently led Spencer to the floor, and dragged nails across the sensitivity between his legs, earning a shaking breath.

”Was it good?”

* * *

Out of breath, Spencer could only nod. Robert helped him clean up and get dressed. He helped him out of the bathroom, and gave Derek a smirk as he held Spencer slowly sit down.

”Think you’ll live up to me anytime soon?” Robert taunted, “I bet your husband will be thinking of me for months. Will you get mad if he calls my name instead of yours?”

Derek stood, as did Rachel and Spencer, who winced at the quick movement. Robert walked backwards, then sat down and smiled. Spencer sat, and Derek stared at him. He leaned close to his ear, pretending to kiss him when he really just whispered.

”I’m not mad, I promise.”

As they neared the airport to New York, Spencer grew calmer. They were about to arrest a man wanted by the FBI. Donovan had murdered people. He’d embezzled money hundreds of times. He’d shot the wife of a senator— and Spencer and Derek would be the ones to bring him in. It was comforting. When they landed, they were given sacks until they got away from the airport. Maybe Donovan didn’t want them to know what his jet looked like. Derek gave the address, and his heart raced the whole way there


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catching the criminals

Conflicting thoughts had settled deep in Spencer’s mind. When he and Derek approached the diamond shop, Derek reached under the welcome mat and unlocked the front door. The lights flooded the place as they walked in. Spencer closed the door behind them all, and at the snap of the lock, Donovan had raised a weapon. Hotch and Murphy were out of the back room in seconds.

”Murphy,” Donovan smiled, “Good to see you.”

Murphy scowled, “Put down the gun, North. You’re under arrest.”

Donovan looked to Spencer and Derek, then to Rachel and Robert. None of them had guns. Donovan scowled, then sighed and dropped his weapon. Murphy rushed over and cuffed him. Spencer glanced at Rachel, who was being cuffed by Hotch. Hotch handed Derek a pair of cuffs, and the man cuffed Robert, who was staring a hole through Spencer.

”The hell?” He said, “Spencer, I thought you liked me. A cop? You’re a fucking cop?”

”An agent,” Spencer corrected, “I’m an agent.”

Robert grew angry, and spat at him, “So what was I? Apart of your game?”

Spencer looked away, “You're the one who said you wouldn’t give up information if I didn’t.”

”And in the plane?” Robert pushed, and Derek yanked him outside, towards one of many black SUVs.

Donovan was placed in a more protected vehicle, while Rachel was also placed in the back of an SUV. 

“Reid?” Hotch approached, “What did he mean?”

Spencer shifted uncomfortably, “Nothing. I just did what I had to.”

”Reid. I hope you didn’t feel obligated to—“

”I did what I had to.” Spencer interrupted, “So I wouldn’t blow my cover. It didn’t mean anything to me, Hotch.”

Derek jogged over then, and played with the fake wedding ring, “Hey kid, Murphy needs the rings back.”

”A divorce, huh?” Spencer joked as he handed it to Derek, “Never thought we’d end like this.”

”Us?” Derek played along, “Never.”

Hotch watched Derek leave, while Spencer looked away. Hotch stayed for a little while longer, to make sure Spencer was okay, but getting answers was like pulling teeth, so he too walked off. Spencer spent the first half of his night recounting events of his very short undercover world with a seasoned agent who handled the paperwork and psych evaluations, but the second half was spent pacing the floor of his apartment and pissing off his neighbors. When Derek came to his door in the morning, he was met with a very frazzled version of his close friend.

Reid’s hair was not brushed and it was rather sloppy, while his pajamas looked like something out of a dumpster. His shirt was littered in coffee stains and his pant legs covered his ankles and slippered feet. 

“Woah, kid, are you okay?” Morgan steered him into the sanctuary that was was his living room, after using his foot to close the door behind them.

”I keep thinking about him.”

”Robert?” Morgan needn’t the clarification, but he asked anyway.

”Mhm.” Reid nodded, “I don’t know, Derek, I know I shouldn’t have said yes on the plane. But it was like I couldn’t say no.”

”You felt pressured?” Derek’s voice got tight.

”No!” Reid touched his arm, “No, not at all. I’m saying I would have said no if I wanted to. I’m saying I think I like him.”

”You like him?” It seemed like all Morgan could do was question this.

”No? Yes?” Reid slipped hands through his hair, “I don’t know, Derek! On one hand, I know he’s a bad guy. He put hundreds of people in debt and his riches are completely stolen. But on the other hand, he’s gentle. Caring almost. Outside of the intimacy it seems he really gives someone the cold shoulder.”

Morgan frowned.

”But when I was with him,” Reid continued, “He’s just— I mean— he’s nicer than most men I’ve been with. He took care of me.”

”It’s been two days, Spencer.”

”I know. It just feels like I know him. I’d remember where I know him from if we’d met before.” Reid smiled a little, “He reminds me of someone.”

”Who?”

”I don’t know,” Reid shrugged.

Morgan stayed silent for a moment. Robert was a criminal, at the end of the day, and there were no words or explanations that could justify the fact that he embezzled and stole millions. He sold stolen diamonds, for christ sake. Sure he wasn’t the worst man in the world, but what he did was wrong. Somehow knowing Reid liked him made Morgan angrier. 

”Spencer, you know I would never judge you.” Morgan began, and Reid nodded,”And I want you to be happy. But with her permission or not, Robert is a married man. And to him, you were nothing. Just something he could do. I mean, the first time it was to close to deal. Even if he treated you gently, you have to understand that it wasn’t because he was attracted to you for the kind of person that you are.”

Reid rolled his eyes, “I’m aware of that. That’s what frustrates me so much. I know he doesn’t like me. I know what his intentions were, but this bubbly, stupid, lovestruck side of me can ignore all of that, and focus on how good he made me feel.”

”Kid,” Morgan nearly groaned, “Promise me you’ll cut contact with him. I hated how he spoke to you when he found out we were agents.”

”I promise.” Reid mumbled.

Morgan leaned back with a sigh of relief. He stared at Reid as the younger agent hurriedly pushed hair behind his ears as if he were annoyed.

”Now, get dressed.”

”Hotch told us to take the day off,” Reid argued.

”Yes, I know.” Morgan laughed, “But I want you to come over to my place. I hate leaving you alone after we fucked with diamond thieves. God knows what they’d do.”

”They’re in interrogations.” Reid pressed further, “Why don’t we stay here?”

“Who will feed Clooney?” Morgan asked, and he laughed when Reid groaned and stood.

He watched him walk into the bathroom. Morgan took the chance to look around Reid’s place. God, it felt like the 80’s. The earth tones were modern, but there wasn’t a lick of anything from the 21st century. Reid had a VCR and a heavy, floor model television. The quality would hurt Morgan’s eyes. Reid’s fridge was void of any food except a banana and some yogurts, passed their expiration date. Very _far_ past, Morgan thought.

Reid had a lot of books. Too many for Morgan to even count. He’d had a shelf installed, and there was a novel tucked into every available place. There were books that did not fit stacked on the sides of the shelves, in front of them, near the television and couch, and even on the table behind the couch. 

When Reid was finally ready, dressed once more in his sweater vest and slacks, Morgan sighed. Reid had looked good in the other clothes, but this just fit him more. The ride was easy, though Reid still looked conflicted. Clooney greeted Reid when they arrived with a series of sniffs and barks.

Reid settled into Morgan’s couch, and when Morgan sat beside him, much to Morgan’s surprise, Reid leaned over and rested his head on his shoulder.

”Kid?”

”I’m just thinking. Do you think it’s wrong of me?”

”To like Robert?”

”Yeah.”

”Oh, kid.” Morgan moved to cup Reid’s face so he’d look at him, “Of course I don’t think it’s wrong. You can’t control what kind of guy you’re into.”

”It’s never been a man like Robert. I think it’s the appeal that he’d possibly treat me kindly all the time.”

”Have you had bad experiences with men?”

Reid scoffed, “Way too many. They always end up being assholes. Or I end up never going after them.”

Morgan frowned. It was really something to hear Reid curse.

”You should ask Garcia to find a guy for you. That woman is a match maker sent from Heaven.”

Reid laughed, and pulled back from Morgan, “Maybe I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mushed so much into this chapter because i’m excited for the next few


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reid asks morgan for a favor  
> a new case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another mature scene but this time it’s morgan and reid. same page break deal.

Night came, and it added a hazy feeling to Morgan and Reid’s off day. Morgan had walked Clooney three times, because he could tell when Reid needed to be alone with his thoughts. While Clooney was asleep in the backyard, as he loved to do for some reason, Morgan was in the dining room with Reid, who paged through a takeout menu. Reid’s fingers were twitching, and he kept looking at Morgan, who sat with his chin in the palm of his hand.

”Why don’t we split a cheesesteak?” Morgan sighed, “Since you aren’t very hungry. Neither am I, surprisingly. But I know if I send you home now, eating will slip your mind.”

”Ok,” Reid nodded.

While they waited for the food, the living room couch, which in passing hours had become their sole spot, was occupied by the two of them. They sat side by side, legs tangled together beneath the cover. Morgan wondered what the others might think if they knew that him and Reid’s friendship had reached this point. This wasn’t out of the ordinary for them, being in each other’s company, cuddling and splitting food while they watched some nature documentary or buddy cop movie.

Tonight, it was a buddy cop movie Reid had seen many times, fourteen to be exact, all with Morgan, who couldn’t get enough of it, and always laughed at the same jokes. Reid didn’t like it, but he watched it because Morgan liked it. Just like how Morgan didn’t like the ocean life documentaries, but he liked to watch the blue tint settle on Reid’s face as his eyes were glued to the television.

”Morgan?”

”Yes?”

”You really arent mad?” Reid asked, “About Robert?”

”Of course I’m not.” Morgan nudged him, “I just— was he really the first guy to ever be gentle with you? Didn’t you and him have more than one round?”

”Yes,” Reid looked away, “But he was nice somehow. I never said no or pushed him away.”

”Reid, the men you’ve been with before, were they abusive?”

Reid laughed, not because it was funny, but because he hated his formatted answer to a question that his mother asked almost every time he mentioned the end of a relationship. Diana had found out Reid’s sexuality on her own, after she claimed that she’d seen how he looked at Morgan.

”No. It’s not that they were abusive. It’s just that I don’t think they ever really knew that I wanted to be treated a certain way.” Reid sighed, “I didn’t mind providing, but I didn’t want to feel solely like a provider. I wanted to be loved. I was always the first to proclaim my love. It’s impossible for anyone to love me, I think.”

”Spencer, no. You know that isn’t true. You’ll find someone to love you and be gentle with you.”

Reid stared at him, “I feel like you’d be a gentle lover.”

Morgan snorted, “You're talking like we already opened the wine.”

”I’m serious.” Reid turned to look at him, “I’m serious, Derek.”

”Spencer, I cant do that. Not while you’re in this mindset.”

”Please?” Reid touched his hand.

Morgan paused, “Spencer.”

”Derek,” Reid squeezed his hand, “I just want someone to be gentle with me. You already know I like you, you’re not an idiot.”

Morgan closed his eyes, “Spencer.”

Reid looked at him. Morgan leaned forward, and touched the pad of his thumb to Reid’s bottom lip.

”Promise me we’ll be the same in the morning. Promise me this isn’t a one time thing.”

”I promise,” Reid whispered, and Morgan leaned forward to kiss him.

* * *

[mature scene begins];

The food delivery was an after thought, as Morgan kissed Reid’s jawline. He kissed over love bites already there, and tried to ignore the frustrations he had about not being responsible for them. Feeling Morgan’s lips over his skin was something nearly otherworldly. Reid immediately began pulling at Morgan’s shirt, until hands folded gently over his.

”Slowly, Spencer,” Morgan’s voice was gruff in his ear, and Reid shuddered.

Morgan grabbed his hips and directed Reid so he was beneath him. He lifted up his shirt and kissed around his hips, over scratch marks and older scaring. Morgan wondered what other men had put Reid through. He wondered if he could piece together the shattered pieces, not to make an old version, but something new. Reid moaned softly and bit the bend of his index finger as Morgan sucked hickies into his torso.

”Let’s go upstairs.” Morgan took his hand.

The descend made Reid’s heart beat quickly. Morgan’s room smelled strongly of his cologne, and being pushed into his bed, even as gently as Morgan did, made Reid feel safe. Morgan climbed on top of him, so hands were on either side of a mop of brunette hair. Morgan leaned down and captured Reid’s mouth in a heated kiss, and he pulled him closer as Reid wrapped arms around his neck, elbows perfectly bent, feet pushing against the bed as he tried to raise himself and gain the friction Morgan not yet felt him ready for.

”Slow down, baby.” Morgan kissed his neck, and Reid shut his eyes and tried not to focus on Morgan’s husky breathing.

Morgan peeled off Reid’s vest, but ripped his buttoned shirt opened. He trailed hands over love bites and scratches, and he felt angry, because Robert clearly did not know how sensitive Reid’s skin was, not did he seem to really care.

”Fuck me, Derek.”

”Not yet,” Derek’s reached into the side drawer and pulled out lubricant and two condoms.

Reid watched Derek remove his shirt. Immediately he reached up to touch him, pale hands sculpting over brown skin. Reid almost cried, because compared to Robert, this was even gentler. It was not something Reid experienced before. Morgan took off his own pants first, and then Reid’s. He slipped thumbs under the hem of his underwear, and dragged fingers almost delicately over Reid’s thigh.

He squeezed lube into his hand, then used his other to hold Reid’s hips down. Morgan, with his slick hand, wrapped his fingers around Reid’s length and began moving. He twisted his hand as he moved up and down, pushing his thumb against the slit each time he traveled up. Reid writhed and pushed up for more friction, a rougher pace, but Morgan kept at the slow pace.

”Are you close, Spencer?” Morgan asked as he moved his hand faster, “Are you going to cum, pretty boy?”

Reid moaned, and covered his mouth with the tips of his fingers, before he crossed both arms over his eyes. Morgan kept his hip down, holding onto it firmly, so Reid could not thrust up in desire.

”C’mon, pretty boy. Cum like this. Just like this,” Morgan urged, and moved faster, “C’mon, Spencer.”

Morgan watched as Reid continued to writhe. His breathing sped up, and just as he was about to finish, Morgan’s hands left his body. Reid did not cum, and his legs shook as he slowly came down from the high Morgan had brought him to then neglected him at.

”Derek, I want you to touch me.”

”I will,” Morgan pushed his leg up gently, “I’m going to, Spencer.”

He put a condom on two fingers, then slicked them with lube. Reid watched, and as Morgan came closer, he stopped.

”What’s wrong, Spencer?”

Reid looked about ready to cry, “I don’t have any diseases, Morgan.”

Morgan looked down at the rubber on his fingers. It was off in seconds. 

“I know, Spencer. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you so sad.”

”It’s okay,” Reid said, and Morgan leaned down to kiss him.

As Morgan slipped his tongue into Reid’s mouth, he slipped two fingers in. The burn was prominent, because Morgan’s fingers were far thicker than Robert’s. He cocked them at an angle, and began pushing softly against the bundle before he dragged away. Reid became close again, his breathing nearly erratic; but Morgan calmed him down by stroking his hair.

”Can I cum?” Reid asked, and Morgan nodded as he moved his hand from Reid’s hair to the manhood between his legs.

He pumped Reid and fingered him at the same time, sending his upper half twisting to the side as he bit into the pillow. Morgan fingered him for a short while, pushing against those nerves, urging him on further and further.

”You look so sexy, Spencer.” Morgan whispered through the heat of the bedroom, and that was all it took.

Reid came with a shaky moan, and as soon as he did, he found Morgan positioned towards his hole. He reached out and grabbed Morgan’s arm, looking at him with pleading eyes.

”Can you kiss me?”

”While I fuck you?” Morgan asked, and Reid nodded.

Morgan put his hands on either cheek of Reid’s backside and pulled them apart. Reid kept himself clean, obviously, so Morgan let out a sigh and kissed Reid’s hole once, before he pulled away and sent him a playful smile. Morgan leaned down to Reid’s mouth and kissed him, before he used his fingers to scoop up some of Reid’s cum from off his stomach.

”Open.” He instructed.

Reid opened his mouth, and Morgan pressed fingers to his tongue. Reid closed his eyes from the embarrassment of it all, but he shuddered when Morgan kissed him, only because he did not expect it. Morgan slipped into him as he kissed him, and he grabbed his hips and held them until Reid’s squirming at the discomfort of the stretch ended. Morgan broke the kiss to give Reid air, before he kissed him again, hips moving.

Reid broke the kiss, “Let me be on top.”

In a second Morgan flipped, still inside of his friend, and he held his hips down as Reid gasped and shuddered as he adjusted to the new angle. Morgan touched fingers to Reid’s stomach, and watched as he lifted himself up before sliding back down. Morgan thrust up, and Reid set hands on his chest before they moved to either shoulder.

”Harder,” Reid pleaded.

”No,” Morgan grabbed his hand and kissed his fingertips, “Gently, Spencer.”

Morgan worked gently into Reid, who gasped and sputtered each time Morgan pressed against his spot. Morgan made him cum about three times, but he stopped when Reid looked exhausted, though he would have kept going if Reid did not look like he was about to pass out. The first time Reid came, he grabbed Morgan’s shoulders and cried his name, but by the third time he looked near tears.

Morgan, after finishing on his face, as Reid requested, collapsed beside his sleepy friend.

”We forgot about the food,” Reid yawned as Morgan wiped his face.

”I know, love,” Morgan whispered, “Have a nap. I’ll wake you up when I order again. You’re still eating.”

”I want to swallow something else,” Reid grabbed his hand.

Morgan laughed, and kissed his cheek, “Rest, pretty boy. Who knows what later will bring?”

[mature scene ends]

* * *

Reid was woken up a little while later for soup. He finished, and him and Morgan fell asleep on the couch. Waking up leaned against Morgan’s chest felt nice. Reid went to the bathroom first, and looked at the array of love bites on his skin. It looked like Morgan wanted to override everything Robert had done. After a shower, Reid got dressed in his clothes from the day prior, that Morgan had fun through the wash.

Morgan was dressed later, and he drove Reid to work. As soon as they stepped out of the elevator, Garcia could tell something had happened. Hotch could tell the other agents nothing, except that Reid and Morgan were out of town on an assignment, so when the techie saw her two friends, she squealed and hurried towards them.

She hugged Reid first, who smelled like Morgan far too much, then hugged Morgan. 

“Oh, I missed you!”

”It’s hardly been three days, baby girl.” Morgan kissed her cheek.

”I know,” Garcia touched a hand to her heart, “But it wasn’t the same without my certified genius and god of all things sexy.”

Reid laughed, “Smart and sexy, huh?”

Garcia blinked, “You! Morgan’s teaching you to make jokes, huh? Well, good one butterscotch, but as much as I hate to break up our happy little reunion, we do have a case.”

The boys watched her tap the file. Morgan and Reid reluctantly followed her through the bullpen. She hadn’t mentioned the hickies on Reid’s jaw, thank God, but Reid noticed the slight dilation of everyone’s pupils at their first glance.

At the round table, Garcia walked to the front of the room and clicked a button on his remote. As the first picture popped up, Reid became tense.

”Men in New York are turning up dead. The MOs are all the same. Burned genitalia, split tongue, burned fingers. And all these men have on thing in common,” another click from a reluctant techie, “They are all frequenters of this club.”

”The Left Ear?” Prentiss read, eyes flickering between the others, “Like, the gay men left earring stereotype?”

Morgan cleared his throat, “So these are hate crimes? Someone’s killing these men because they’re gay?”

”Reid?” JJ spoke up, “Are you okay?”

Reid touched a picture, “I know him.”

”You know him?” Hotch asked, shocked when Reid teared up. “How?”

Reid laughed, and it was tight and humorless, “I dated him. And him. And him.”

JJ was up and touching Reid’s shoulders in seconds, “All five of them? You’ve been with? That can’t be a coincidence?”

Hotch frowned, “Of course it isn’t. Someone needs to stay with Reid at all times while we’re on this case. If he’s the desired target, he could be in serious danger. Especially if this unsub is killing his past lovers.”

Reid was embarrassed. The team knew of his sexuality, he wasn’t ashamed nor did he hide it. He flirted with men while he and the others went to bars, although it was an unspoken rule that no one could leave with a stranger. 

Rossi stood, “I’ll drive Reid to the airstrip. Morgan, you should come too.”

JJ raised her hand, “I’m riding with you guys too.”

Garcia stared at Reid for a little, “Reid? Are you alright to go on this case?”

Reid nodded firmly, “If this unsub has something to do with me, my presence can help with the case.”

”Why New York?” Prentiss asked, “Why not Vegas? Or Virgina?”

”New York is where I had the most lovers,” Reid crossed his arms, “I lived out there for a little while when I was earning a degree. I was in a bad place and decided that the best thing to do was to drown myself in bad decisions.”

Morgan touched his shoulder once, before leading him out to retrieve his go-bag from the locker room with the others close behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new york

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m gonna go a little slower after this because i feel like things are moving too fast

New York was romanticized, to an enriching extent, and Reid understood that firsthand. When he moved to New York, only for a short while, he was extremely put off by the smell and atmosphere, and the overall absence of kind people. He had nothing against the city, it was just his personal experience. Being in the air, even for less than two hours, was therapeutic; but also reminded Reid of the BAU’s enormous carbon footprint.

”Hey, kid.” Morgan earned his attention, “I know you think we’re judging you, but we aren’t. You being with these guys has nothing to do with the kind of person you are.”

”What do you mean?”

”Well Thomas Yankee, for example. He has a crime history the length of Garcia’s forearm. Various things, like selling drugs to minors and solicitation.”

Reid made a face, “Solicitation?”

”Yeah.” Morgan nodded, “He was caught by an undercover detective, who was posing as a prostitute to take down some news anchorman.”

Reid looked towards the window, grumbling when he found the shutter closed. He opened it up and seemed to suddenly find the sky very interesting, so Morgan left him alone. Rossi was assigned to stay attached at Reid’s hip. It was their job to sign into the hotel and get their rooms. Prentiss and JJ would share a room, Rossi and Reid, and Hotch and Morgan. Rossi raised a brow when Reid asked if he’d switch keys with Morgan, so he dropped it quickly and waited in a wallowing embarrassment as Rossi awaited the call from Hotch.

Soon enough they were told they could head over. The detective in charge was a woman named Jane White, and she was pretty, Reid noticed, and smart too. Detective White seemed like the kind of woman who could kick Morgan’s ass and Hotch’s back to back. Prentiss liked her. She called her feisty. Detective White’s introduction was short, she essentially waved Reid and Rossi off, before she focused on Morgan once more. Reid tensed each time Jane’s hand would sit on Morgan’s arm as she spoke to him.

It was rather uncomfortable. After only one day, another body showed up. This time not someone Reid had slept with, but someone he’d once associated with. He’d nearly slept with him, but they both decided neither of them had been in the right mindset. Reid remembered how they closed the night with a documentary and a pint of ice cream. He was a good guy. Reid would have been his friend, had life been any different.

When Reid saw his dead body, he winced and looked away. Hotch, who placed himself with Reid, watched as the younger agent walked about a yard away from the crime scene before he staggered. Hotch was at his side when he fell to his knees, and he paused before he touched Reid’s shoulders.

”Reid?”

”I didn’t even—“ Reid stammered, “Hotch, I- This is my fault. If I hadn’t—“

”Reid, you’re smart enough to know that this isn’t your fault. C’mon, it’s alright. It’s not your fault. You don’t control the way the unsub thinks. Let’s head back to the station, OK?”

Reid nodded, and Hotch helped him stand. They rode in silence back to the station. When they got to the office, Reid froze. Jane was standing close to Morgan, very close, and she was giggling. Reid’s heart fell when Morgan looked at her, and he would have stayed there, standing and staring, if Hotch did not lead him into the room.

”We should pull together the profile.” Hotch said.

Reid nodded, “The unsub is targeting men I have associated with. The comfort area is around a district of the city with a large LGBTQ+ demographic. I moved down there shortly after I had to put my mom away. The six men who have been murdered are ones I’ve been involved with.”

Detective White became alert.

”Except the last victim. Willie Barns,” Reid sighed, “Our feelings towards one another were pre-established, but we were just friends.”

”Any idea who could be behind this?” Prentiss asked.

Reid shrugged, “No one comes to mind. If I have a stalker, I’ve gotten no letters or any other attempts at communication.”

“Reid, I understand that you are stressed.” JJ patted his hand, “Anything out of the ordinary? You have a morning routine, right?”

Morgan watched as Reid sat down. He could tell he was stressed because of how he rubbed his palms together. It was worrisome.

”Yes, I do. I wake up, and after getting ready, I go to the coffee shop a block from my apartment. Then, I eat my muffin and go catch the metro.”

”And then?” Emily urged.

”I get off a stop before, and I go to the coffee vendor. Then I walk the rest of the way.”

”Coffee vendor?” Rossi asked.

Reid nodded, “There’s a man who sits about two blocks away. The coffee is amazing.”

”What’s his name?” Morgan spoke up.

”Charlie.” Reid hugged himself, “It couldn’t be Charlie. He’s 73 years old. I usually give him big tips so he can go home early.”

”Is there anyone else who works there?” Detective White asked. 

“His son,” Reid noted, “His name’s Adam.”

”Had Adam ever shown an interest in you?” Hotch asked.

”We went on one day, but Charlie didn’t like us together. Adam asked me to run away with him, but I said no. So he went alone?”

”Alone where?” JJ pressed.

”New York,” Reid said naturally, before he tensed, “Oh.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reid recounts his past relationships  
> big bad bad guy time  
> am i going too fast?

One thing that never came to mind, when hooking up with those men, was the chance that Reid possibly might have to one day recount the tales of them to the people closest to him. Especially Morgan.

”Spence,” JJ shifted where she stood, “If Adam is here, killing men to get to you, we need to reach out and protect others he might kill.”

”There’s only two more men after the last one. I’ve been with women before, but he seems to have no issue with them.” Reid sat down.

The room fell silent. Hotch watched as Reid slid his hands hurriedly through his hair as if trying to recall something his fingers could not quite grasp.

”Who are the two others?” Prentiss asked.

Reid touched the nape of his neck, “Robert North. And someone else.”

”Someone else?” Rossi repeated, “Who, Reid?”

”I cant tell you,” Reid played with his fingernails.

Morgan caught on, and he immediately became tense. He didn’t mind the others knowing that he had slept with Reid, but he didn’t want Reid thinking whatever they had begun was some sort of secret. Morgan cleared his throat, and Reid looked to him. They shared a knowing look, and Reid relaxed.

”It’s Morgan,” Reid straightened up, “Morgan is the last one.”

Hotch nodded, “Then we need protection for the both of you.”

”You aren’t upset?” Morgan asked.

”Why would I be? You’re both consenting adults. What you do out of the office is no business of mine,” Hotch explained.

Detective White was fuming. She tried to hide it, but it was clear. After a while, Reid and Morgan sat in an interrogation room with Rossi and Hotch, who’d decided they were the best fit for Reid recounting the men he’d been with to attempt to find the similarities. So far there was nothing but New York. Each men either lived in New York or had been in New York when they were murdered. That had to mean Adam, if he was the unsub, was somehow keeping eyes on Reid. Anderson and another desk agent were sent to Reid’s apartment to look for cameras.

When night fell, the team returned to the hotel with an APB out on Adam. Reid bunked with Rossi, or at least that was the plan, until Hotch thought it a good idea for him, Reid, Morgan and Rossi to bunk together. Reid and Morgan sat on the couch together, in a comforting silence.

”Are you afraid?” Reid asked.

Morgan shook his head,”No, because I know at the end of the day, you’ll go to the ends of the Earth to protect me. And I’d do the same for you.”

”Morgan,” Reid began, his voice but a whisper, “Were we a one-time thing?”

Morgan leaned close to him,”I wouldn’t want us to be.”

Reid looked at their hands as Morgan’s came to lay atop his. Morgan smiled at him, and Reid smiled as well. Hotch approached and cleared his throat, holding the hotel menu.

”You two want anything?”

”Have they got burgers? I want one,” Morgan sighed, “With a side of fries.”

Reid sighed, “Nothing for me. I cant stomach anything.”

After dinner, silence settled in the room. Hotch took first shift of the watch, so he sat in the arm chair by the door with his gun on his lap. A gunshot startled Reid, who nearly sprung from the bed, if he weren’t grabbed and yanked to the floor by Morgan, who insisted on sleeping there. Reid fumbled to grab his gun as two sets of heavy footsteps made their way around the bed. He and Morgan had rolled under, while Rossi had pointed his gun at the perpetrators. Another shot made Reid flinch, and he nearly cried when he saw Rossi’s body fall. He wasn’t dead, just hit. 

Morgan rolled quickly from underneath the bed, and Reid came out the other side. Reid immediately found a gun pointed in his face.

”Drop it!” A familiar voice, “We already got them girls. Drop the gun or else I’ll shoot these old men.”

Reid paused, then set the gun down on the floor. Reluctantly, Morgan did the same. Both men stuck their hands out and gave the agents sacks. They felt familiar. Too familiar.

”Put that on,” The man instructed, and Reid frowned, “You can’t see where we’re going.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with reid and morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t/w: violence ( just punching ).

Being shuffled out of the hotel room in such an obscure way was bound to gain the attention of someone. Reid had to feel his way into the back of a car, where his hands were cuffed in front of him. Morgan was there too, he felt the other press to his shoulder as if to bring him some means of comfort. The ride was long, so long that Reid slumped over and nearly fell asleep. Eventually, they were moved again. Roughly fifteen minutes after being sat in chairs and bound, the sacks were pulled off, and both agent squinted to get adjusted to the light.

”Spencer?”

”I’m here,” Reid replied, eyes shut tight.

Reid felt a sudden and rough blow to the right side of his head, and he jerked with a grunt, nearly sobbing at the exploding pain. He’d hardly adjusted, before he got another to the right, and he heard Morgan yelling, but it was distorted. The hits continued until Reid got scared, then they stopped. Reid finally opened his eyes, and he was very shocked to see the figure standing there was not Adam, as he suspected, but Robert, who was supposedly in police custody.

”Spencer,” Robert hurried to his side and touched his face, “Spencer, I’m sorry. I’m just so angry with you. So, so angry.”

Reid tried to pull his face away from Robert, who tightly gripped his throat, where his neck meant his jaw. He held both hands there, choking Reid, who struggled in the restraints. He choked Reid until he began turning purple, and his fingers twitched, and his feet writhed along with his legs. When he let go, the agent’s breaths began punching from his throat. 

“Robert?” Reid strained, “Why?”

”You lied,” Robert patted his shoulders, “I paid off some agents. And got away, so I could get to you. I hate liars.”

”Who was the other man?” Reid asked, and glanced to Morgan, who had not fully woken up yet. Reid figured someone must’ve hit him too.

”That’s a secret,” Robert laughed, “You love secrets, don’t you?”

”It’s my job, Robert. I-I never lied to you about anything but my name,” Reid pleaded.

Robert caressed his sore face, “It’s too late for that now, love. You cant rewrite the past. You can’t fix that you lied.”

Reid wanted to cry, “I only lied about my name. Robert, when I was with you, it really was the gentlest I’d ever been treated.”

”That doesn’t matter anymore. You slept with Morgan.”

”That’s a lie!”

”It is not!” Robert got in his face, “I saw you. I saw it, Spencer.”

”How?”

”The cameras,” Robert’s voice dripped with anger, “The ones he put up in Morgan’s house. In your apartment.”

”Who?” Reid tried.

He cried out when Robert hit him. The blows sent to his head were getting harder. He glanced to Morgan, who was beginning to wake up. When Robert hit him again, Reid heard Morgan’s protest.

”That’s a secret,” Robert kissed his cheek, then left the room.

The room there were in looked like an old bedroom. There were hints of it, like the light rectangular shape near one of the windows. It was lighter than the rest of the oak wood. Other than that it was empty, safe for the two of them, of course.

”Spencer?”

Reid groaned softly, “My head. My head hurts. Where are we?”

”I don’t know,” Morgan looked around, “We might not even be in New York an—“

”Oh, God!”

Morgan frowned, “Spencer?”

”They shot Hotch! And Rossi!” Reid began crying, “And they said they got JJ and Prentiss. What if they’re dead, Morgan?”

”They aren’t,” Morgan felt better had to convince himself too.

”But they shot them! And we left! Neither of them would have let them get away!” Reid dropped his head, “Poor Henry. Poor Jack.”

”They arent dead, Spencer,” Morgan spoke firmly. He had a feeling Reid was out of it from so many hits to the head.

Reid sniffed and began to quiet down. Morgan watched him closely. He felt bad for Reid, really, being targeted in such a way for something as simple as sexual partners. Reid became tense, as did Morgan, when they heard another set of footprints, these ones much harder. The door came open, and Reid caught a glimpse of a hallway, but it was not familiar. 

“Spencer.” A black haired man walked towards him, “Spencer?”

”Adam.” Spencer confirmed, no surprise in his voice, “What do you want?”

”Many things. For starters, I want to know why you left me. For Virginia, I recall you saying. For the BAU,” Adam laughed wickedly, “The BAU didn’t even want you. You would’ve been a desk agent without that old man.”

”Don’t talk about Gideon that way,” Reid’s voice was colder than Morgan had heard it before.

”Still hate me?” Adam walked forward and touched Spencer’s chin, “Still can’t stand me?”

Morgan frowned as Adam dragged his fingers down Reid’s throat. 

“Don’t touch him.” 

Adam turned to him, “Oh, don’t you try to be a hero. I don’t forgive you for sleeping with Spencer. I don’t forgive Spencer for asking you to fuck him.”

”I don’t belong to you, Adam.” Reid argued.

Adam did not punch him. Instead, he slapped him across the swelling that had begun on his face. Morgan flinched at the slap, somehow it looked like it hurt more than the punches.

”Maybe not anymore,” Adam straightened his tie, “But I want you to again. I want to see you beneath me again, Spencer. It’s been my dream.”

Reid’s fists clenched, “Dont touch me.”

”What?” Adam laughed, “I’d never force you, Spencer, that's fuckin’ disgusting. However, I can torture you without the terrible act of force. I know how to break you, Spencer. And I will.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with the team

Hotch groaned, his eyes opening just a bit as he attempted to get used to the light. He held his side, where he remembered where he had been shot, and realization dawned on him like a weight he had never experienced before. First he thought of Reid and Morgan, then he thought of his team, especially JJ and Prentiss, who he had not seen.

He sat up, and felt a hand on his bed, which dipped every so slightly. 

“Sir?”

Garcia. Who else would it be? When his eyes adjusted, he looked at her, and saw that she had very clearly been crying. He looked to her, almost intensely, as if he weren’t quite sure what was happening. Garcia stared, almost right through him, before he spoke in a dry voice.

”Water?”

Garcia handed him a bottle from her purse, and he removed the cap and titled his head back as he took a sip. He was numb, not from the pain, but from every thought that passed through him in such a small period of time. Hotch laid back, and Garcia was there, fixing his pillows and such.

”The others?”

”Alive,” she sniffed, “Reid and Morgan are missing. Rossi was shot twice, he’s still asleep. Prentiss and JJ were knocked out. Prentiss has a concussion, but they’re okay.”

Hotch groaned.

”I reviewed the hotel footage. Reid and Morgan were put into a black SUV. I followed it with security cameras as long as I could, but there’s feed cut on Montana highways.” Garcia sniffed again, “It never picked up after that. They’re in Montana, somewhere.”

Hotch said nothing at first. He reached out, and with a tentative hand he touched Garcia’s arm, feeling her trembling. She was never good at these things, he knew that, and as her superior he felt it his job to calm her in these situations. To help her keep a leveled head.

”It’s okay, Garcia. You did all you could. When Rossi wakes us, and when JJ and Prentiss are up for it, we’ll gather and continue Adam’s profile.”

”Adam?”

Hotch nodded, “We think that’s who was targeting the men. Have there been any more bodies?”

”No,” Garcia chewed on her lip, “But sir? You were out for three days.”

Hotch shot up, as if the techie had thrown ice water over him. He became dazed, and grabbed his head. Garcia was beside him, keeping him steady.

”It’s been three days?” His voice became dry again, “They’ve been missing for three days?”

Garcia looked as if she might cry again, “Yes, sir. Rossi hasn’t woken up yet, but it’s good that you did. Prentiss was sent home by Strauss, because of her concussion. JJ is in the waiting room.”

Hotch ran his hands through his hair. Garcia helped him into a wheelchair, and the two of them rolled out to see JJ, who stood. She and Hotch immediately asked the other if they were alright. JJ looked as if she had been crying too. Hotch could only imagine how she felt, with Reid away. He was like a brother to her after all. And Hotch considered Morgan and Garcia closer than any other.

”Where’s Rossi?” He asked, and JJ led Garcia, who pushed Hotch along, to the older agent’s room.

Rossi had so many tubes sticking here and there, Hotch was shocked it was only from two gunshots. Rossi’s room was dimmed, thank God, so Hotch wheeled himself up beside his friend’s bed and looked grimly at him. JJ sat, as did Garcia.

”So Adam,” JJ began, “It’s the man we need to find. There haven’t been any murders since Spence and Morgan’s disappearance. So it has to be Adam.”

Hotch cleared his throat, “Reid may be Adam’s object of affection. It’s why he killed the men Reid had been with.”

”And why they found cameras in his apartment?” Garcia nervously supplied.

JJ nodded, and Hotch tensed, but tried not to look bewildered. Cameras? At Reid’s place? It was a complete invasion of privacy, and Reid, being such a private person, must have felt violated. That is if Adam told him. Hotch wondered what’s Adam was doing to Morgan and Reid. He prayed it was nothing they could not recover from. 

He, JJ and Garcia continued to review the profile. And of course, add more things as needed. More than an hour passed, before Rossi stirred. JJ called for the doctor, who came in. It took some adjusting, but soon enough most of the tubes were removed and Rossi sat up with the help of a nurse.

”You all talk so loud,” he complained, and Hotch could not help but smile. 

The doctor informed them that neither Hotch nor Rossi were ready to be discharged yet, no matter how much they protested and swore they were completely fine. Rossi was scared, but he did not want it to show. Reid and Morgan were out there, God knows where, in some part of Montana, perhaps scared beyond anyone’s wildest beliefs. Hotch wondered if Reid and Morgan really thought them all to be dead, because the last thing they’d seen was Rossi and Hotch bleeding on the floor. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with reid and morgan again  
> freedom!!!!  
> more to come—

Morgan did not realize it had been three days, and Reid was too far gone to notice. Robert and Adam had both come in, punching and slapping at the younger agent. Morgan was roughed up too, he had a split lip and some bleeding on the side of his head. Other than that, he was fine. Reid had fallen asleep some time ago and had not woken up, which worried Morgan, who was struggling to remain awake.

A set of footsteps approached slowly, and Morgan wondered if he would ever be able to hear that sound again without thinking of these moments. A heavy, black duffel bag caught his attention. Adam was carrying it, a sick smile on his face. He slammed it down on the table, and Morgan’s eyes shot to Reid as the younger agent winced. He watched his hands struggle to get from the restraints.

”Hello, Spencer.” Adam removed his shoes, then took out two black blindfolds.

He tied one around Spencer’s eyes, who was too far gone to fight. He struggled with Morgan, but eventually succeeded. Now neither of them could see where Adam was, nor could they hear him very well either. Morgan relied heavily on his ears being able to distinguish where Adam was based on the sound of his voice.

He heard the zipper of a bag, then silence. There came a God awful sound of something hitting Spencer, Morgan heard the grunt, the cry and the second impact that followed. There came a third, a fourth, until he heard the sniffle in Spencer’s cries and winced. Derek shouted at Adam to stop, but jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

”Who says it’s me?” Adam’s voice came from beside him, “I wondered how many sickos would kill to beat the Hell out of an FBI agent.”

Another string of impacts, another frenzy of cries and pleads. Morgan felt his eyes watering. He couldn’t tell who was hurting Reid. He could no longer find his voice to get them to stop. Reid’s awful crying slipped under his skin and nipped at his nerves. Morgan wanted it to stop. He wanted everything to stop.

”Please don’t hurt him,” Morgan begged.

It came then, the hot, scorching white pain to his abdomen. Adam released a hearty laugh when Morgan screamed. The onslaught that had been once on Reid was now on him, and now the younger agent was screaming, begging whoever was there not to hurt Morgan. Morgan tried to tough it out, but he could tell this was a bat of some sort, it hurt like Hell, surely there had to be some sprained bones in the process.

”Wait!” Morgan heard Reid say, “Wait, wait!”

Everything stopped. All Morgan heard was the ragged sound of his own breathing.

”Adam,” Reid sobbed, “Don’t hurt Morgan. He did nothing. I know you hate those men because I slept with them, but I’m the one who began the whole thing. I’m the one who asked them. Morgan said no at first, but I begged him to show me what I had not received before!”

The blindfold was ripped off of Reid, who struggled to get used to the light. His eyes flickered to the masked man with the heavy metal bat. Reid tried not to focus too much on his injuries.

”No,” Adam shook his head, “Spencer, you wouldn’t ask that of anyone. You were lost. I’m doing all of this to help you find your way. See, if you had come with me, the BAU would be an afterthought. You wouldn’t be in this situation.”

”I know!” Reid thought it best to agree with him, “But it was my choice, Adam. No one else’s.”

Adam paused. Then, he ripped the blindfold off of Morgan. With the help of the masked man, Morgan and Reid were turned to one another. Reid looked beaten up, obviously. His head was bleeding so much it was worrisome. He was bleeding underneath his clothes too, maybe from the bat. His leg leg was bleeding a lot, so much so that it make a dark stain on the pajama pants he was wearing. Morgan looked awful too. There was a cut on the slide of his head, from his left brow to the bottom of his left eye. He had swelling here and there. They hadn’t much time to analyze one another, because Adam’s hands on Reid’s shoulders alerted them.

”You enticed Derek Morgan into sleeping with you?” Adam whispered, his voice pained, “Does he know of the other men? The other women? Does he know that you’re a slut?”

”I’m not,” Reid’s voice broke.

”You are!” Adam hollered, before he calmed down, “There’s several men, Spencer. Even before I put the cameras in, I knew. I’m not sure how many others there have been. You seem to have a preference for men, Spencer.”

Morgan’s jaw got tight, when Adam touched Reid’s chin. He had said earlier that he had no intentions of hurting Reid as they suspected, but how could one be so sure? The thought was enough to make both agents sick. The masked man with the bat set the thing down, before he began digging through the bag.

”Spencer, what doesn’t Derek know about you?” Adam asked, “Because he just discovered your sexuality recently, and he didn’t bat an eye. But that’s not the biggest secret you have, is it?”

Reid said nothing.

”Sex is special to some people, Spencer. But it’s never been special to you.”

”That’s not true.” Reid shook his head.

”It is!” Adam grabbed his throat, and Reid shifted up as best he could to lessen the pain, “It is.”

”Don’t touch him!” Morgan spat.

Adam laughed, “There are some great things in Spencer’s apartment. Some great secrets. Many things he’d never want anyone to come across. Like letters to Mommy he could never bring himself to send.”

”Don’t.” Reid begged, trying to breathe.

The masked man took out a folder. He ripped it open and took out the letter Adam had doggy eared. Adam let go of Reid, who cough and hunched over as best he could. He wanted to hide. He wanted to run away.

”Dated more than two years ago,” Adam waved the paper, “An entire letter about a certain Agent Derek Morgan.”

”Stop!” Reid was crying now, and Morgan could only stare.

Adam smirked, “It reads; ‘Hello, Mom. I’ve written this letter a number of times and I still do not know how to explain my feelings to you. I know you’ve always said you wanted me to find a special someone to settle down with. I’m pretty sure I’ve found that special someone, I just have to get him to notice me’—“

”Stop it!” Reid struggled, “Adam, please!”

Morgan could tell where this was going. Part of him wanted Adam to read more, but the bigger part of him wanted him to comply so Reid wouldn't sound so scared and hurt. It was heart wrenching. Adam laughed at Reid’s tears and embarrassment, and continued.

”Spencer, do not interrupt. As I was saying; ‘I just have to get him to notice me. I’m not sure if you remember Derek Morgan, but that’s who I’m speaking of. You called him nice, do you remember?’” Adam paused, then folded the letter, “It’s so funny, because two years ago, Spencer, you and I were supposed to go to New York.”

Adam choked Reid again, and laughed at his struggle. Morgan pulled at the restraints too, but could not break free.

”Adam,” Reid wheezed, “I’ll go with you.”

Adam pulled back, “What?”

”I’ll go with you!” Reid coughed, “I’ll go with you. To the ends of the Earth, Adam, I’ll go with you. Please, just leave everyone else out of this. This is between me and you. That letter is two years old!”

Morgan frowned. He could tell Reid was trying to play into Adam’s hands, but he still was trying to process that Reid had either loved him once upon a time, or still did. Adam was staring at Reid now, and scrambled beside him, a smile on his face.

”Really?”

“Yes!” Reid tugged at the restraints, “The others were just substitutes for you. I wanted your attention. I _loved_ Derek, but that part of my life only helped me realize how much I needed you. I cant live without you, Adam.”

Adam grinned. He shooed the masked man away. The silence of the room was overwhelming. Morgan felt sick. Adam gently touched Reid’s shoulder, and Morgan could tell it took everything in him not to jerk away from the touch.

”I can’t live without _you_ , Spencer.” Adam’s lips brushed his skin, “All I’ve ever wanted was you.”

Spencer nodded, “I feel the same, Adam. So, let’s take Morgan back. So he doesn’t die here. So you won’t go to jail. Then, take me with you. I’ll go.”

Adam went to speak again, but Robert stormed into the room. Reid looked about ready to cry when he did. Adam stood and looked to him.

”Why did he leave?” Robert was referring to the masked man, “Why aren’t they dead?”

”Oh, Robert!” Adam grinned, “I have wonderful news. Spencer says he loves me. And I’m sure in time, he’ll love you too. He says he’ll go with us.”

Robert stared at Reid, “You think we’re stupid?”

”N-No,” Reid shook his head.

Robert approached him. Both Adam and Morgan winced when Robert hit Reid across his already aching face. He slumped to the side a little, and blinked a few times to regain his composure.

”Yes you do!” Robert grabbed a fistful of his hair, “You think you can talk your way out of this? You think you can play into our hands and everything will be okay? You think we won’t kill you?”

”Please,” Reid sobbed, unsure what he was begging for, “It’s not an act.”

Robert pulled at Reid’s hair harder, ignoring the blatant sounds of discomfort.

”You are lying to me, Spencer,” Robert almost sounded sad, “You gave your body to me. And I meant nothing.”

”No, no,” Reid struggled to keep his eyes open, “You and Adam mean the world to me. I’ll do anything to prove it, just let Morgan go.”

”Reid!” Morgan scolded, “No way!”

Robert yanked his hand away from Reid’s hair, and the younger agent cried out and whimpered. Morgan wondered why, then he saw Robert dropped what looked to be a clump of Reid’s hair to the ground. It didn’t look like anything was missing, but that was probably because the mess of hair on Reid’s head covered the spot.

”Prove that you don’t love him,” Robert stroked Reid’s hair and pointed at Derek, “Tell him.”

Adam grinned. He folded his hands, and waited. Reid stared at Derek. He seemed to stare straight through him. His eyes were dazed, and he looked so tired. It worried Derek.

”I don’t love you,” Spencer whispered.

Derek nodded, “Okay.”

Robert turned Spencer’s face so he was looking at him. He pressed a thumb to Spencer’s chin, then kissed him. Morgan shouted, and struggled against the rope. Adam frowned, then pushed Robert’s shoulder.

”Hey! Not while he’s tied up. I promised him we wouldn’t force him!” Adam argued, “They must be hungry. We gotta feed them both. Robert, please go get food.”

With a grumble, Robert left the room. Morgan hadn’t even realized how hungry he was until Adam mentioned it. He shifted in his seat, then looked to Adam.

”Adam, please don’t hurt Spencer.” Morgan said, making his voice soft, “I’m very hurt that he doesn’t love me. But I don’t want to see him in any more pain.”

”Pain?” Adam asked.

Morgan nodded, ”Look at him, Adam. You made him cry.”

”No!” Adam cried.

”Yes!” Morgan shouted, “You read the letter. And you made him get hit with the bat. And Robert pulled out his hair.”

Adam walked over to Reid, who had stilled soon after Robert left. He checked his hair, and jumped when Reid shifted when fingers brushed over the sore spot.

”No, Spencer.” Adam’s voice broke, before he started undoing Reid’s restraints.

When he was free, Adam led him carefully to the ground. As he checked him over, Reid took the opportunity to jump up. He screamed at the pain, but his voice startled Adam. Reid got him hard in the nose. Adam hit him a few times, but Reid was kicking and scratching. Morgan’s struggles doubled when he saw Reid losing. With a surprising strength, Reid threw himself at Adam. This flipped them, so Adam landed on the hardwood floor with a loud crack to his head. He whined, and shifted into a fetal position. Reid stared, before he crawled over to Derek.

”Reid, my leg,” Derek winced.

Derek put an arm around Reid’s shoulder. He hobbled along with most of his weight on the younger agent. They found a door easily, and Morgan shoved it open. The two of them toppled onto a grass field. Reid was first to stand, and he pulled Morgan up.

”We have to find a car,” Reid sounded as if he might cry. 

As they rounded the corner, they came across three cars. Reid dragged Morgan towards the first one. Morgan leaned against it while Reid hot wired in. Morgan snuck in time to ask Reid where he learned that, but he got no reply. Reid helped Morgan into the back, but arms wrapped around him before he could get into the front.

”No!” Reid shrieked, kicking his legs and fighting whoever had grabbed him.

Morgan watched in dismay for a moment, before he looked at the car’s floor for something. Anything. He found nothing of use, and he screamed in pain when someone grabbed his leg and pulled him into the ground. Reid was struggling to fight off Robert, while Adam kicked at Morgan’s sides.

Then, Reid did something that made them all freeze. Robert was over him, choking him, and while Reid scratched at his hands at first, eventually he released a strangled moan and pushed up against Robert. When the larger man was dazed, Reid grabbed the rock he’d been scrambling for and hit Robert hard on his head. When Robert hit the ground, Reid hit him twice more. He staggered to a standing position, then flung himself at Adam.

Morgan watched the frenzy of thin limbs and messy hair, before he was able to distinguish that Reid got the upper hand. He hit Adam with the same bloodied rock. When they were both out, Spencer searched their pockets. He found Robert’s phone, and dialed 911.

Exhausted, Reid collapsed beside Robert. Morgan stared at him, shocked at his strength. He also felt bad, because it seemed like Reid had done everything to rescue them. Morgan shifted to a sitting position, then dragged himself over to Reid.

”Reid?” Morgan tried, and brown eyes peeled open the look at him.

Morgan touched the heavy bruises on Reid’s neck.

”Derek.”

”Yes?”

Reid set a hand on his forearm, “I love you.”

Derek laughed, “Yes, I know. And I love you.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really love this whole “reid and morgan undercover” trend i’ve got going on. more to come!

The distant sound of the ambulance felt like a blanket of protection, in every sense of the word. Derek and Spencer were loaded into the back of separate ambulances, while Robert and Adam were taken into custody despite their various complaints. They’d be checked on of course, they were just transported in a different way. 

“Where’s Derek?” Reid asked the EMT who was working on stopping his bleeding.

The woman’s eyes flickered to him as he kept mumbling that one question, over and over, like some religious mantra he couldn’t stop his mouth from saying. The hospital they were taken too was pretty, and mostly made of glass. Reid still had not asked where they were. He was put to sleep for surgery, although he kept trying to grab the doctor’s arm to ask where his friend was. 

A couple rays of sunbeams woke Spencer up. The shades in his room weren’t closed all the way, and he wondered if some nurse had come by and frowned at the dark, dreary nature of his room. When he was up, Spencer called for the nurse for the sole purpose of seeing where Derek was. After an hour he was taken to him. Spencer practically threw himself on the bed, and a chorus of groans lifted from the both of them, but Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer’s waist and held him close anyway.

”I was so scared that I lost you,” Derek admitted, “I was scared we weren’t going to make it. You were so brave, Spencer.”

Spencer held him tighter, “I just couldn’t lose you to that. It was my fault, if I-“

”Spencer,” Derek interrupted, and leaned back so he could look the other in the eye, “Adam and Robert were both deranged. You were there object of affection, and the obsession they both had for you was beyond anything you could control. It’s not your fault.”

They stayed like that, in the comfort of one another, until they were lifted back to Virginia with the others. JJ was first to visit them, of course, as Garcia was not far behind. Prentiss even collected herself and went to see them. The hospital room was rather full, with everyone squeezed into Derek’s room. When Hotch and Rossi were permitted to, they arrived as well. Everyone was rather excited to see them, but Hotch had to break the happy atmosphere.

”Adam’s actions were deemed a psychotic break,” he began, “And Robert has been placed without bail. Forensics are investigating the house right now, but statements are still needed from you two.”

Spencer looked at his hands, “I don’t want to recount what happened there. We don’t even know who that masked man was”

”Masked man?” Garcia asked.

”Yeah. Adam blindfolded us. And this masked man came in and started beating Derek and I with something. A bat, I think it was. When we were able to see, the man was wearing a mask. I just remember he was big. Strong.”

Derek watched as Spencer touched the swelling on his arm, where he’d been hit with the bat the most. It seemed like the guy was trying to break it, based on the screams he remembered his colleague releasing. Derek was glad it wasn’t broken.

”Hopefully the physical description can take us a long way,” Prentiss shifted in her seat, still wearing sunglasses because of the light sensitivity from her concussion, “Did he speak?”

”I don’t think so,” Morgan frowned.

”I don’t remember,” Spencer sighed, and eyes snapped to him, “I got hit in the head a lot. Hopefully I’ll remember soon enough.”

JJ put a gentle hand on his arm, “I’m sorry, Spence.”

”It isn’t your fault,” he assured, “Are you guys alright?”

”A picture of perfect health,” Rossi gestured himself, and Derek chuckled.

The team spent the rest of Derek and Spencer’s stay alternating between their two rooms, especially after Derek got the doctor’s okay to use the crutches. He was bad at it at first, but after some light practice he got the hang of it. One night, Derek and Spencer were alone.

”Derek, do you think we’ll be okay?” Spencer has asked,

Derek looked to him, and he could see the worry in his swollen eyes. Seeing Spencer so battered reminded him of nothing but that wooden chair and that bat, and not being able to save him. Derek still had not cried, even though he really wanted to. He didn’t want Spencer to see him cry, because he knew the younger agent would do nothing but comfort Derek and blame himself. Seeing Derek cry would make Spencer throw any form of self care to the curb. 

“I know we’ll be okay,” Derek caressed his cheekbone, “We’re both very strong, Spencer.”

”You think?”

“Hell yeah!” Derek exclaimed, “Spencer, you took down two guys all on your own! You’re a total badass. And we’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.”

* * *

**Two Months Later**

As the months passed, Derek’s crutches became a brace, then bandages, then nothing at all. Relief settled in the BAU, especially for Garcia, who had all of her friends home safe. Things slowly went back to normal with them, with the exception of Spencer. The team knew Spencer was always different after certain cases. They all had front row seats with his battle after Tobias. This time, even without the presence of drugs, he was different. He wasn’t short tempered and irritable, so Derek could rule that out, but he was very quiet. Self reserved, almost. He’d moved apartments, and his private life was just that— private.

The team knew next to nothing about his healing process. Even Hotch, who usually helped him keep a leveled head on manners he was dealing with knew nothing of his feelings in the passing time. It was worrisome. Derek found Spencer’s new apartment easily, because he had no choice but to change it in the BAU’s records. When Derek knocked, one Sunday night, he winced as the various locks and bolts before the door came open.

This apartment was different. The lack of Earth tones made it feel less-Spencer. There was a light, airy feeling to the place. Sure he had books stacked here and there, but it wasn’t the same. It almost made Derek sad.

”Spencer.”

”Derek.” Spencer replied, although he already knew, because he’d looked through the peephole.

Spencer stepped aside and Derek came in, eyes dancing around. Spencer closed the door, he kept his back to it, and watched as Derek slipped off his shoes; because he saw the shoes beside the door. 

“Nice place.”

”Thank you.” Spencer hugged himself as Derek continued into his apartment.

”The team is worried about you.”

”I know.” Spencer subconsciously touched his hand to his neck, and it’s fading bruise.

”I’m worried about you.” Derek turned and walked up to him, “I’ve never seen you like this.”

Spencer was unable to meet his eye. A silence floated between the two of them, before Spencer finally found his voice.

”I’m scared.”

”Scared?” Derek repeated, and Spencer nodded, “What are you scared of?”

Spencer sighed, “I know they’re not here. I know Adam is in that hospital and Robert is in jail. I know that, Derek. I can tell myself that, but I still wake up in the middle of the night, shaking, thinking someone is going to come take me. And no one’s going to be able to find me. And I won’t be able to fight my way out of there.”

Derek touched Spencer’s face as he started to cry. He wiped away his tears, but more and more just took their place. He ended up just holding Spencer, who went on sobbing until he was slouching and tired.

”Spencer, nobody is going to take you, OK? You’ve been so brave this past year. You’re the bravest person I’ve ever seen.” Derek kissed his cheek, “You saved me. You saved us. You’re capable of anything.”

”You can’t promise no one is going to come,” Spencer shook his head, “The chances of an agent being taken from their home is far—“

”Woah, woah,” Derek laughed, “Don’t start talking numbers.”

”Two men took down our whole team,” Spencer sighed.

Derek shrugged, “Thats because they hit the girls while they were sleeping. It was two against Hotch, and when he was down it was two against Rossi. And you and I went with them to protect the team.”

When Spencer said nothing, Derek took his hand and walked him over to the couch. He was glad Spencer had that same ugly brown leather sofa. He pulled Spencer onto his lap, and he smiled when the younger agent lay his head on his shoulder. There legs were an array of tangled limbs, but that didn’t matter.

”I’ll never let anyone take us again.” Derek whispered as he pet Spencer’s hair.

The taut expression on Reid’s face worried him, but the clenched fists and tight voice furthered that feeling.

”Neither will I.”


End file.
